<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dippin' In My Pool by notaeulogy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22908961">Dippin' In My Pool</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/notaeulogy/pseuds/notaeulogy'>notaeulogy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Produce 101 (TV), UNIQ (Band), VICTON (Band), X1 (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Swimming, Anal Fisting, Blow Jobs, Coach Seungwoo, Dom/sub, Fisting, Fluff and Smut, Hyung Kink, M/M, Mirror Sex, Nipple Clamps, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Public Blow Jobs, Sex Toys, Slow Burn, Smut, Swimmer Seungyoun, Swimming Pools, Tattoos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:34:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,485</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22908961</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/notaeulogy/pseuds/notaeulogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Seungyoun was just trying to finish his 2AM swimming session, but Seungwoo got other ideas for him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Han Seungwoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>104</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dippin' In My Pool</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! This is my first ever fic in AO3 and this took almost a month to write. There will be some inaccuracies like athletes aren't supposed to have tattoos and idek if Korean athletes are even allowed to have tattoos, but gotta make it Korean for the sake of the kink. Also Taereung is the Korean National Training Center. Do read the tags carefully and take a deep breath cause this is gonna be a long ass fic (I'm used to write 1,4k words idk how it got this long). Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was cold, indeed. The air was chilly and the water was definitely freezing. The swimming pool was empty. Well, who in their right mind would be training at two in the morning anyway? Oh, right. Cho Seungyoun was never in his right mind. The young athlete was doing laps at 2AM, definitely not in his right mind.</p>
<p>He was already in his fiftieth lap when the door to the swimming pool opened with a loud bang. That of course didn't bother Seungyoun for the slightest bit, though. He kept on going with his lap. Doing different styles each time. Not because he'll compete in all the different styles, of course, just because his snobby ass said that he got bored.</p>
<p>"Cho Seungyoun," called a voice from above the water. Sharp, piercing through the empty pool. Ignored by the athlete who just kept on going. "Cho Seungyoun," the voice called again, this time sounding less patient.</p>
<p>Once again he was ignored eventhough Seungyoun had clearly spotted him when he was doing a turn from a chest stroke to a butterfly stroke. A splash of water was all it took for the man who had been calling to lose any ounce of patience left in his body. "Cho Seungyoun, get out of the fucking pool now!" he yelled the order right on time for Seungyoun to finally reached one of the end of the pool.</p>
<p>The boy finally rose to the surface with an annoyed look on his face, facing an even more face that belongs to his coach, Seungwoo. "What?" he spat, annoyed to be cut short of his laps. He actually still have a few more of his usual 50 laps to go.</p>
<p>"Stop being such a brat and get out of the pool, Seungyoun," Seungwoo told him, tone sharp and commanding. "It's fucking 2AM."</p>
<p>"It's cold up there," Seungyoun said instead of doing what his coach told him to do. Sulking while crossing his arms around his exposed chest. His body had adapted with the water freezing temperature that the surface felt even colder. Some science bullshit that Seungyoun never understood about body temperature and stuffs.</p>
<p>Seungwoo simply shook his head. Enough to make the athlete pout but eventually doing exactly what he was told to do. Still sulking, he propped his hands on the edge of the swimming pool and pulled himself up, instead of using the stairs like normal people.</p>
<p>Cho Seungyoun, the star athlete of the nation. Supported by many to bring home a gold medal in the next Olympics. Known as the next Park Taehwan, even dubbed the Next Generation Prince of the Sea, a title that belongs to the senior athlete. But at the Taereung, Seungyoun was nothing more than a troublemaker, a snob, and an overall jerk.</p>
<p>He was a headache for the coaches. Constantly breaking rules and talking back to his coaches and seniors. If they can, they would've kick him out of Taereung already. Unfortunately, Seungyoun was also the best athlete they have in the recent years. His had better time than any of his seniors, often beating records. Probably one of the reasons why his seniors always pick on him, out of jealousy. Seungyoun was also very passionate about swimming, he would spent hours in the pool, practicing even after the training hours were over. When asked, he would say that he felt safer in the water than outside.</p>
<p>Not why he was so reluctant to be outside the pool now though. He was stomping towards his coach, his hair, body, and swimming trunks drenched because he wasn't wearing a swimming cap. He grabbed the towel Seungwoo offered to him, still with the same strict stern look, and immediately move to dry himself off.</p>
<p>"I told you, didn't I? Not to go back to the pool and stay in bed?" Seungwoo asked, tone softer than before. Watching attentively as the athlete dried his hair. "How could you even swim with the plug still there?"</p>
<p>The question made Seungyoun face burned instantly. He was suddenly reminded of the little pretty thing stuck in between his ass cheeks. "I-it was un-uncomfortable a-at first b-but I g-got used to it," Seungyoun said, voice trembling. It is unknown if it was because of the topic or because of the cold though. Probably not the latter.</p>
<p>"So you didn't take it out?" Seungwoo asked, stepping closer to the trembling boy, that now had wrapped himself with a new towel, trying to fend off a little bit of the cold away. The athlete nodded his head and that put a smile on the coach's face. He ruffled the thick locks - a wonder for swimming athlete that have spent tens of hours a day in a pool full of chlorine to have as thick and healthy of a hair like Seungyoun - and said, "Good boy."</p>
<p>The pretty blush spread even more across the younger athlete's face and made him look even prettier. He proceeded to hide half of his face behind his towel covered paws. Seungwoo didn't know if the boy was really embarrassed or just acting cute.</p>
<p>Many people know this boy as the Swimming Rising Star or the Taereung bad boy, but between the two of them, Seungyoun was just a boy with a burning passion, action soft as cotton candy, and pliant body, ready to be pleasured anytime.</p>
<p>"Go shower. It's your off day. You should go home," Seungwoo told him, finally. Realizing it was probably better for the athlete to get into warm clothes as fast as he can instead of staying in the cold weather, half naked, with only a drenched trunk.</p>
<p>To Seungwoo's surprised, the athlete shook his head. "Don' wan' wash Hyung's cum away," he said cutely but this time Seungwoo knew for sure that the boy was teasing him. </p>
<p>And sure as hell, Seungwoo was gonna play along. He checked his watch and saw that it was 3AM, which means they still have four more hours before the morning practice for those who have extra practice. He smirked, pleased to know that he could play with his baby.</p>
<p>He pretended to be considering the obvious offer for a second, knowing that the athlete was currently watching him expectantly. After a second, Seungwoo leaned over, lips so close to Seungyoun flushed ear and he whispered, "How do you want me to fuck you?"</p>
<p>The question was asked so quietly so sensually, as if it was a secret. Seungwoo's tone low and his voice raspy. When he spoke, his lips touched Seungyoun's ear ever so slightly, leaving feathery kisses over the soft bone. The sensation shot straight to Seungyoun's cock, making him whined when Seungwoo pulled back.</p>
<p>"Use your words, baby," Seungwoo said with a fond smile. Happy at how much he could affect the younger athlete.</p>
<p>The weather was freezing and it was probably somewhere below zero degrees right now and he was still wet all over but Seungyoun felt his body warmed up. "Want Hyung to fuck Youn's mouth, filled his mouth until Youn can't speak, please?" </p>
<p>Seungwoo's smile grew even more. He had taught Seungyoun well. "Just that? Nothing more? Baby only want his mouth to be fucked? Nothing else?" he teased, the smirk playing in the corner of his lips. His fingers now playing on Seungyoun's exposed shoulder. Leaving feathery touches that left Seungyoun wanting more.</p>
<p>"Y-youn also wan' to be fucked from behind, wan' to be filled good. Wan' Hyung to bend him over and fuck him rough," Seungyoun told him, trembling slightly under the older's touches.</p>
<p>Seungwoo cupped a hand on the younger's cheek and kissed his lips, whispering a "Good boy," before diving in. He first tugged the athlete's bottom lip in between his own before moving to the upper lip. Sucking slightly, making sure to leave the lip red and swollen. Tasting the sweet warm lips and then Seungwoo pulled back, admiring what he had done.</p>
<p>He placed one thumb on Seungyoun's bottom lip, pressing slightly. "Pretty," he told him, praising. That seemed to make the athlete happy because Seungyoun smiled and opened his mouth slightly, letting his tongue peeked out. The soft meat started to give kitten licks at the pad of Seungwoo's thumb at first, then he just took it in. Sucking the older's finger all the while keeping an eye contact and all Seungwoo could think about was how pretty and sexy the boy looked. "Enough," he said after a while, pulling his thumb out of the boy's mouth. Seungyoun whined a little but stopped when Seungwoo continued with, "Down on your knees, babydoll."</p>
<p>And Seungyoun happily complied. He dropped to his knees, the towel that was wrapped around his body had long been forgotten, then with his short fingers fumbled immediately with the string that tied Seungwoo's training pants. He grinned cheekily when he finally untied the pants and pulled them down along with the older's underwear.</p>
<p>Seungwoo brushed his fingers against the boy's soft locks, encouraging him to do what he wanted. There were no words needed to be exchange to let Seungyoun do what he want to do anyway. A simple nod from Seungwoo and the boy took the length being presented in front of him.</p>
<p>Seungwoo wasn't huge but he was long and quite thick. His dick fit perfectly inside Seungyoun's mouth. Filling him up prettily. At first, Seungyoun only took in half, giving kitten licks at the tip. Savouring the pre-cum that leaked from the hole. Then he started to lick all around the head also before slowly tracing the veins on the side towards the base.</p>
<p>Seungyoun choked a little when the cock hit the back of his throat. Tears spilling from his eyes. But Seungwoo gentle stroke of encouragement on his cheek made him continue. So Seungyoun relaxed his jaw and opened his throat, making him finally being able to take the older's whole length comfortably. </p>
<p>When he finally managed to do so, he fluttered his eyes up to meet his hyung's eyes through his long lashes, expecting a praise. Which of course Seungwoo gave him. "You're so good for me, Youn. Such a good baby for his hyung, hm? Such a pretty boy," Seungwoo told him continuesly as Seungyoun started to bobbed his head, sucking on the dick inside his mouth.</p>
<p>Seungyoun took a deep breath when his nose was buried on Seungwoo's hairy base. He loved the smell the most. He had given many heads in the past but Seungwoo's cock might smell the nicest.</p>
<p>Like the good baby that he was, Seungyoun wasn't gonna let his two hands stay still. He used them to play with his coach's twin balls, earning a loud breathy moan from the older. But that didn't matter because no one was there anyway. </p>
<p>He bobbed his head faster, tears streaming down his face each time the tip of Seungwoo's dick hit the back of his throat. It hurt a lot but he loved the moans and praises that escaped his coach's lips even more. It didn't take long for Seungyoun to feel the cock inside his mouth got bigger, ready to shot it's load down his throat. But Seungyoun knew that his hyung would love it better if he messed the athlete's face with his cum, the athlete took out the cock, held it in his hand and gave kitten licks to the tip instead.</p>
<p>The loud moan from Seungwoo from when he came, shooting white sticky liquid all over Seungyoun's face, shot pleasure right down to his own strained member.</p>
<p>"So pretty, such a pretty baby," Seungwoo cooed, still panting, coming down from his orgasm. He stroked Seungyoun cheek, collecting his own cum with his thumb and licked it, tasting his own seeds. "You've done so well, baby boy, and you deserve a reward," he whispered breathily, so close to Seungyoun's face.</p>
<p>Seungwoo kissed Seungyoun's red, puffy lips, tasting himself with every lap of his tongue. After a while, he moved to other parts of the athlete's face, cleaning the cum off his cheeks, chin, nose, and even forehead with his tongue. When he was done, Seungwoo pulled back, eyes resting on all of Seungyoun's features for a while. Almost admiring.</p>
<p>That was when they heard rustling sounds from outside and a few muffled voices. Seungwoo cursed and checked his watch. It was only 5AM. Why were there people coming already?</p>
<p>Rushing and still cussing under his breath, Seungwoo took Seungyoun by his hand and pulled him to the locker room. They heard the door to the pool opened behind them and the voices of a few new athletes were echoing throughout the pool. Luckily they got to the locker room just in time. Seungwoo quickly closed the door, knowing that the athletes wouldn't need to come in here for a while so at least they'll have privacy for a few more hours.</p>
<p>"H-hyung." Seungwoo was so focused on the interruption that he almost forgot about the very much aroused Seungyoun behind him, if it weren't for his needy whine. The coach turned to see the athlete now had discarded his towel, along with his swimming trunks, leaving his body bare with only his inks covering the few areas of his body.</p>
<p>Yes, inks. Like what had been said, Seungyoun was the troublemaker. He tattooed his body multiple times before, not caring if he would have to cover them up with concealer for competitions. The birthdates of his parents on his forearms, a palm tree on his left tricep, the Olympic circles and Team Korea's sign on his left chest, and a few others. But Seungwoo's favorite was always the gun on the left side of his abdomen, pointing straight down to his dick. The first time he saw the tattoo, Seungwoo just had to ask, "Do people get lost looking for your dick that you have to tattoo a sign like that?" The genuinely curious question was answered with a shy smile and burning face. Up till this day, Seungwoo still had no idea about the meaning of that one tattoo, but still thought it was beautiful nonetheless.</p>
<p>"Baby is eager hm?" Seungwoo teased with a smile, watching the younger shivered as the cold air brushed against his bare skin. The younger looked at him with fluttering lashes and Seungwoo cursed under his breath before he strutted to the bench where the now naked athlete was seated. "You really know how to push my buttons hm?" he asked, now voice sharp, laced with domination.</p>
<p>"Well, if after all that I still don't know the way then I'll be so damn slow," Seungyoun said and Seungwoo laughed. Any other time he would reprimand the younger for cursing and talking in first point of view but Seungyoun was red all over and the overall situation was funny. "Not funny. Touch me," the boy whined again.</p>
<p>The young coach complied. But of course he didn't do so without playing. He let his fingers brushed against Seungyoun's bare skin, but no more than a few feathery touches. He leaned to the younger's ear and whispered, "Do you have my toys in your locker?"</p>
<p>An alarm inside Seungyoun's brain went off when he heard the older's question. He knew what his boyfriend was asking and he immediately trying to remember what are the toys he kept inside his locker. Before he could remember all, though, Seungwoo already opened the metal door and took two of the toys he kept there and the bottle of lube.</p>
<p>Seungyoun's eyes widens when he saw the older's choices. Nipple clamps and spreader.</p>
<p>"Do you like my choices for you, baby?" Seungwoo asked breathily, enjoying the view of a wide eyed Seungyoun. "Hyung will make you feel really good, okay?" The promise was enough to calm Seungyoun's nerves and the younger nodded. And when Seungwoo connected their lips, Seungyoun just melted.</p>
<p>Like he always did each time Seungwoo's lips met his. Kisses from the older were always dizzying, addicting even. They always had this aphrodisiac like effect on Seungyoun and this time, it was no different. That was why Seungyoun didn't even realize what Seungwoo was doing until he felt the cold metal clenching around his sensitive nips. The younger let out an involuntary moan and Seungwoo pulled away grinning as he admired his work.</p>
<p>"H-hyung."</p>
<p>"Yes?"</p>
<p>Seungyoun gasped and silently cursed himself for moving when he was already this sensitive. "Fuck me," he asked almost desperately. Back arched, chest up, and he already started grinding against the bench.</p>
<p>But Seungwoo was a tease so he said, "What's the magic word?"</p>
<p>And the younger groaned but he said it anyway, breathily, almost as if he was having trouble breathing altogether. "Please."</p>
<p>The air around them changed right then. It was only 5AM and in the locker room without any heating system, the air was supposed to be cold. But instead it was hot, tense, and damp, making Seungyoun's back sweat a little through the excitement as the glint in Seungwoo's dark eyes changed. The muffled sounds of skin against water outside the room suddenly couldn't be heard anymore. There were only Cho Seungyoun and Han Seungwoo, both in love and very much aroused.</p>
<p>"Get down on your knees and bend over the bench, baby."</p>
<p>And Seungyoun huffed a breath of relieve because finally. Finally he would get the thing he had been wanting and that thing being Seungwoo's dick.</p>
<p>So he scrambled quickly to his knees and bend over the bench the way his coach had asked him to. He felt the cold surface of the bench against his abs and he raised his ass up, presenting the glass pink plug filled hole to the older, who smirked and landed a slap against the white right cheek.</p>
<p>"So pretty. Baby is so pretty, gorgeous for Hyung, hm?" Seungwoo praised making the boy whined, feeling his own cock twitched in excitement after hearing the praise slipping between the older's lips. "Gonna fill you up so pretty. Fill you with five of my fingers, okay?" Seungyoun just whined, actually wanting what his hyung was saying.</p>
<p>It was so sudden that Seungyoun moaned so loud, so lewdly, that for a second Seungwoo was afraid the athletes practicing outside could hear them but the thought only aroused him further. The coach took out the glass plug so suddenly Seungyoun's mind just went blank. Cum leaked down Seungyoun's legs from his now gaping hole. The younger suddenly felt so empty, he almost whined. But fortunately it didn't last long as the emptiness was soon exchanged by wet muscle lapping the leaked cum. </p>
<p>Seungwoo licked his own cum from last night that was dripping down the younger's inner thighs. But when he was about to reach the athlete's rim though, he stopped and chose to insert his finger instead. He probed for a little, watching in satisfaction at how Seungyoun was desperately clenching around his digit and the leftover cum was creating wet sounds when met with Seungwoo's finger. </p>
<p>Oh and the melodious staccato moans coming out from between Seungyoun's lips, Seungwoo could feel his own dick twitched inside his training pants.</p>
<p>"You're so loose, baby. Don't even need Hyung to prepare you much," Seungwoo cooed. It was true after all. Seungyoun was still pretty loose from their activity last night and the plug. That was why Seungwoo decided to pull out his digit and exchange it with the toy he had prepared before. He coated the spreader plug with the water based lube and lined it with Seungyoun's hole. "Hyung gonna insert the spreader now, okay? Just relax, baby."</p>
<p>Seungyoun was terrified. This was not the first time they had used the spreader plug, after all Seungyoun had agreed when Seungwoo was gonna purchase the toy. But that didn't mean the item scared him any less. They rarely played with toys other than plugs because Seungyoun loved keeping the older's came inside him so much. But otherwise, they almost never used toys and Seungyoun found no reason to use them himself. So he was only used to Seungwoo's size and as said before, Seungwoo was long and thick but he wasn't that big in radius which meant Seungyoun had never been stretched that much.</p>
<p>And fuck, was it painful. Seungyoun had to bite his lower lip so hard he drew blood to keep himself from screaming, because even through the lust and arousal, he still had the common sense to remember about the people outside the locker room. Seungwoo was palming his so far neglected cock, trying to avert his mind from the intrusion in his anal. Another hand was stroking his back and it kinda worked. The young athlete was slowly relaxing and adjusting his hole to the width that the spreader was opening him up.</p>
<p>"So good, baby. Please don't cry. You're so good, being spread open for Hyung like this. So damn beautiful," Seungwoo whispered in his ear, body pressed close against the younger's back, trying to calm the boy down. For a while they just stayed like that. Seungwoo let the younger boy adjusted to the toy inside of him while he tried to help by playing with the nipple clamps, eliciting moans and gasps from said boy.</p>
<p>When he felt ready, Seungyoun moved a little. He purposefully grinded against the older boy's still clothed bulge making the coach groaned. "Youn is spread enough, want Hyung's fist now," Seungyoun said, knowing full well why the older chose that particular toy.</p>
<p>At that, Seungwoo chuckled. He leaned forward, hand covering Seungyoun's tear stained cheek and placed a peck on his lips. "Such a good boy. Hyung taught you well, hm?" and Seungyoun nodded.</p>
<p>His forearms were getting tired of holding his body on top of the bench, but he couldn't hold his excitement. After being in pain, he couldn't wait to feel all five of his hyung's digits inside of him. Buried deep until his wrist. Seungyoun hated the spreader but he loved Seungwoo's fist inside of him, filling him up to the brim with his long fingers. Such a shame that this would make him so sore that he wouldn't be able to walk the next day so they couldn't do it often since Seungyoun had to practice. Good thing he got a break.</p>
<p>In one swift move, Seungwoo removed the spreader plug and Seungyoun finally let out a breath of relieve. He half expected for the older to just finally insert his fingers now that his hole is fully spread open. But no, Seungwoo surprised him by picking him up, making the younger yelped.</p>
<p>There was a full length mirror in the middle of the locker room. It was hanged on the wall across the door. Seungwoo sat on the floor, right in front of the mirror and let the younger laid in between his open legs. "Spread your legs and bend your knees, Baby," Seungwoo told the athlete, lips touching his ear as he spoke.</p>
<p>Seungyoun blushed red and looked away when he saw how open his hole was through the mirror. It was spread wide and he could see the leftover cum and lube inside of him. He was embarrassed and he didn't know if it was because of the sight or if it was because he was aroused by it. </p>
<p>Eitherway Seungyoun couldn't look away for too long because Seungwoo's thumb gently pushed his cheek to look back in front. That was when their eyes met through the mirror. The sight was so hot, Seungyoun could almost came. "Look at you, Baby. So beautiful. All open for me, for Hyung. You're so pretty, my beautiful baby," he told him and Seungyoun whined. Hips moving looking for friction. Seungwoo's hand reached down and he entered two fingers simultaneously making the younger one gasped.</p>
<p>"Hyung will fill you up so good. Will fill his baby up with his fingers, his hand, his dick, okay? Will fill him up with his cum. That's what you want, right?" He added a third finger and curled them up, pressing against the bundle of nerve that had Seungyoun moaning loud. The boy nodded vigorously.</p>
<p>Seungwoo then added a fourth finger and Seungyoun was having trouble breathing. When he saw that the younger boy was getting tense, Seungwoo immediately used his other hand to distract the boy. His choice of course fell unto the clamps that was still stimulating Seungyoun's nipples.</p>
<p>"Look at you, so sensitive. Flush and red all over for Hyung. Hyung's baby, so beatiful," he praised, knowing full well of the other's kink. Yeah, Seungyoun had a praise kink, but that was quite obvious, right? It was effective as Seungyoun calmed down around Seungwoo's four fingers and the older took the chance to slip in the last one. "So good. Taking Hyung's fingers so well, baby," he praised, admiring their reflection in the mirror.</p>
<p>"Breathe, Youn. You're doing so well," Seungwoo said, in a calm soothing voice when he heard the younger's gasps for air. "Hyung gonna push in okay?" he warned and he could hear Seungyoun's breathing hitched but he carefully curled his fist anyway.</p>
<p>Seungyoun felt as if he was being ripped into halves. Tears were streaming down his face and he didn't know if it was because of the pain or the constant state of arousal he was in. His nipples were overly sensitive and Seungwoo's fingers, of course, always played around it, flicking and pinching. But what made the fisting bearable was probably the sight in the mirror.</p>
<p>It was so filthy. His mouth was agape, hair sticking to his face, and oh god the fist inside his hole was just... Seungwoo was smiling, looking tenderly at him, and that was enough to push him onto the edge. Seungyoun had trouble concentrating but he was still able to hold it in.</p>
<p>But then Seungwoo moved one of his finger. A flick that touched his prostate and Seungyoun exploded with a scream. Back arched, eyes rolled back, and he swore he saw the stars. He came with his dick being untouched.</p>
<p>"You did so well, baby. So well," Seungwoo whispered in his ear. His fist was still inside but his other palm was brushing his side, calming his boyfriend after the climax. </p>
<p>Seungyoun came down from his high after a while. Seungwoo already took out his fist. A grin on his face. "Why are you smiling?" Seungyoun had to ask.</p>
<p>"Did you see yourself when you came? You're ethereal, Baby."</p>
<p>The compliment was making Seungyoun blushed. He turned his face around and connected his lips with Seungwoo's in a heated kiss. As if he hadn't already came before, spilling white liquid all over his stomach. Then he remembered, Seungwoo hadn't came.</p>
<p>"You haven't came, Hyung," he said when they pulled away.</p>
<p>"It's okay, I'll just clean you up."</p>
<p>At that, Seungyoun shook his head, "Let me help you, Hyung."</p>
<p>"But you're tired already, Baby. It's okay."</p>
<p>"B-but want your cock inside, want Hyung to fill Youn up. Want Hyung's cum," he whined, effectively riling the older up. </p>
<p>Seungwoo grunted near Seungyoun's ear. The sound so raw and almost animalistic. So hot that it went straight to Seungyoun's soft dick. Call Seungyoun a slut or a sex addict, but it was true that even after he came, he still felt very excited about the prospect of having Seungwoo's dick inside of him.</p>
<p>But he should've known that Seungwoo was too much of a soft dominant to do it immediately. They never played rough and Seungwoo always took care of him. Being extra careful, protective like Seungyoun was a fragile little thing. It had always been that way, though. Maybe it had something to do with them knowing each other since they were little. Dreaming of being athletes together. They had first learnt how to swim together, even. Seungwoo had always been protective of him, thinking of himself as the hyung that should protect the younger one. So even when Seungwoo had to quit swimming due to his injury and they started dating nothing changed much. Including what happened on the bed.</p>
<p>"Are you sure? It's okay if you're tired, Baby," Seungwoo said, his tone low and his breathing became harsh. Understanably so when Seungyoun now had started grinding on the bulge under him.</p>
<p>"Yes, want to feel Hyung inside, please," he begged.</p>
<p>Which finally seemed to be effective as Seungwoo then told him, "On your knees, facing the mirror, Baby." A smirk on his face and Seungyoun started to feel scared for his life. </p>
<p>But he did what he was told anyway. Slowly, he crawled until his face was inches away from the mirror, leaning on his forearm as support, and ass held high. That was when he realized that Seungwoo had left to get something, probably the bottle of lube that they didn't bring along from the bench. What was the point of more lube when Seungyoun was still so very wet inside? But he didn't question it.</p>
<p>It didn't took Seungwoo long to return. A pack of condom in his hand and Seungyoun whined. He wanted to feel all of Seungwoo, not the condom. And he told Seungwoo exactly that which was responded by the older with, "I should've used it too last night. Should take care of you, Youn."</p>
<p>The seriousness in his voice was making Seungyoun's legs weak. How could he not fall in love with this guy? Wait, it should've been how could anyone not fall in love with Seungwoo. </p>
<p>Anyway, Seungyoun could see Seungwoo lined himself up behind him. His dick covered with the condom and lube and he didn't even know when the older had took off his pants, but he wasn't complaining. His hole was gaping and he hated being empty anyway, so to the prospect of being filled once again, Seungyoun was happy.</p>
<p>"Ready?"</p>
<p>"Please," Seungyoun could only squeak a beg before Seungwoo pushed in. He moaned at the feeling. Mind you that he just had a whole fist inside his hole but the length of Seungwoo's cock always filled him up nicely.</p>
<p>The same went to Seungwoo. He moaned when he was fully inside. "How are you still this tight?" he asked in between his ragged breathing.</p>
<p>Seungyoun's response wasn't needed as the older moved immediately, leaving the younger in a moaning mess. The coach didn't even start slow, wanting to chase his climax immediately, and the athlete wasn't complaining. They met in a constantly escalating rhythm. Seungyoun thrusted his ass up each time that Seungwoo thrusted down.</p>
<p>Through the mirror, Seungyoun could almost see the way the older's cock was buried deep inside the crack of his ass. Seungwoo's hair was damped and sticking to his face. His skin flushed and the sounds slipping through the gap between his lips was enough to once again send Seungyoun to the edge.</p>
<p>The fact that he was still sensitive from his previous climax and the constant stimulation was not helping his case at all. So when Seungwoo's tip hit his prostate for he wasn't sure how many times, Seungyoun came, shaking. He clenched as he came and before long Seungwoo also came with a loud moan.</p>
<p>Seungwoo pulled Seungyoun along as they rolled to the side, not wanting to lay on the mess Seungyoun left on the floor, and then he pulled out of the younger boy. They laid there for a few seconds, catching their breaths. Seungwoo finally moved to throw away the used condom, making Seungyoun whined at the sudden lost of heat. "Let's get you cleaned up," Seungwoo said with a chuckle as h picked Seungyoun up.</p>
<p>It was strange that Seungyoun wasn't going into sub space after all that, but he had fun being taken care of by the older anyway. They went into one of the shower stall and Seungwoo had to hold Seungyoun as the younger refused to sit on the floor but had no strength in his legs to stand on his own. Seungwoo washed his hair and cleaned him up thoroughly. When they were finished, Seungwoo let Seungyoun sat on one of the bench as he moved to clean the mess they had created.</p>
<p>They shared another kiss when the older had finished up. "I love you," Seungwoo mumbled against Seungyoun's temple and the younger beamed in happiness.</p>
<p>"I love you too," he said back. "But I'm hungry, Hyung."</p>
<p>Seungwoo responded with a chuckle. "Alright let's go to your room and order some foods, okay?" Seungyoun nodded. They were about to walk out of the locker room when Seungwoo froze. "The kids are still out there," he said slowly. "How are we going to get out?"</p>
<p>It was 7AM. They were stuck in the swimming pool's locker room. Seungyoun's hole sore and his nipples were hurting. They were hungry. But they laughed, because they were happy and in love.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you made it this far, thank you so much for reading! Kudos and comments are very much appreciated. Thank you all :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>